La fama tiene un precio
by Itara
Summary: Reto: La quincena de Itachi Uke / Itachi se presenta a las pruebas de selección del papel protagonista de la nueva película dirigida por Danzou. Lo que el Uchiha no sabe es lo que el cineasta le pronpondrá...


**¡Por ****fin ****es ****16 ****de ****octubre! ****¡Y ****con ****ello ****da ****comienzo ****el ****reto ****de**** "****La ****Quincena ****de ****Itachi ****Uke****"****! ****Estoy ****muy ****emocionada ****con ****que ****al ****fin ****haya ****llegado ****la ****fecha ****del ****reto. ****¡Me ****muero ****de ****ganas ****por ****leer ****todos ****los ****fics ****que ****serán ****publicados ****en ****estos ****días, ****todos ****los ****fics ****en ****los ****que ****el ****Uchiha ****gemirá ****y ****gritará ****hasta ****quedarse ****sin ****aliento ****gracias ****a ****los ****increíbles ****semes ****que ****va ****a ****tener****… ****! *¬***

**Bueno, que me emociono y paro, jeje. Aquí tenéis el primer fic de este reto en el que Itachi tendrá un seme que nadie se espera xD**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de su autor, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sin más, doy comienzo a este alocado reto. "La Quincena de Itachi Uke: Quince días en los que el Uchiha morderá la almohada"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La fama tiene un precio<strong>_

La sala de espera de una de las productoras de cine más importantes de Konoha estaba sumida en un tenso silencio. Allí, unos siete chicos se encontraban esperando su turno para poder realizar el cásting de una de las películas del famosísimo director Danzou. Uno de esos chicos estaba escuchando música; otro, revisaba con nerviosismo el guión con el que haría la prueba. En uno de los asientos más apartados y con gesto despreocupado, descansaba un moreno de tez pálida y pelo largo recogido en una coleta baja. Estaba con la mirada fija, pensando en sus cosas, pero cuando vio aparecer a un muchacho que acababa de salir del lugar donde había que realizar el cásting, supo que era su turno.

- Uchiha Itachi –llamó una mujer de gafas y pelo de un rojizo abrasador.

El chico se levantó del asiento donde había pasado más de una hora esperando su turno. Cuando llegó a la altura de la mujer, ésta le sonrió y señaló con su mano al pasillo que se extendía tras ellos.

- Sala 4, la segunda a la derecha.

Sin más, el Uchiha comenzó a andar, directo hacia el lugar donde le había indicado. Apenas tardó cinco minutos en llegar –la distancia entre una puerta y otra era considerable, lo que le hacía imaginar el tamaño de cada sala-. Cuando estuvo en la puerta, Itachi llamó con los nudillos, mas no obtuvo respuesta. Sin estar seguro de qué hacer, abrió la puerta y observó que allí había un hombre esperándole.

- Adelante –dijo el señor con voz grave.

El Uchiha cerró la puerta tras de sí y entró con paso firme. Según avanzaba se fijaba en la enorme habitación donde estaban algunos de los decorados que seguramente iban a ser utilizados para la película y que estaban a medio terminar. Era una sala realmente amplia. El moreno se encaminó hacia el final de la estancia, donde se podía vislumbrar la tenue luz de una lamparilla y una oscura sombra detrás de ella. Al llegar, vio a un hombre anciano, con una extraña cicatriz en la barbilla y una mirada fría, a la vez que interesada. Se posicionó frente a él, con determinación.

- Buenas tard...

- Eres Uchiha Itachi, ¿cierto? –leyó el hombre de las hojas que tenía en la mano, interrumpiéndole.

- Así es.

- Y estás interesado en esta producción –comentó mientras seguía ojeando las hojas.

- Si no, no estaría aquí –contestó con voz tranquila.

El hombre dejó los papeles sobre la mesa baja que tenía a un lado, se puso en pie y contempló al Uchiha de arriba abajo.

- He oído hablar mucho de ti, Itachi, y también he tenido la suerte de ver algunos de tus trabajos –el moreno no dijo nada- Eres el actor de moda. Deseado por todas las jovencitas, y no tan jovencitas, del país –dedicó una mirada intensa al muchacho, quien seguía sin decir nada- ¿Es eso todo lo que debo saber de ti? ¿Crees que con eso obtendrás el papel?

- No señor –contestó con voz grave y segura- Sé de sobra que ser el ídolo temporal de la audiencia no te asegura el éxito. Hay que trabajar mucho y muy duro para llegar a ser alguien en el cine, y eso es precisamente lo que hago y pretendo.

- Se te ve bastante seguro –comentó el hombre con tranquilidad mientras se sobaba la barbilla- ¿Acaso sabes quién soy?

Itachi ladeo sus labios, dejando ver un indicio de sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo no iba a reconocer al gran Danzou? Usted es un referente para todos los cineastas del país. Representa la cima del triunfo en lo que se refiere a las artes escénicas y al séptimo arte –el hombre parecía complacido ante las palabras de Itachi- Y eso me lleva a cuestionarme "¿por qué usted?".

La mirada del joven era afilada cuando hizo la pregunta. A Danzou tampoco le pasó desapercibida su postura física: había pasado de la relajación absoluta a una enmascarada tensión que se podía percibir a través de sus piernas, completamente rígidas, y en los tendones de sus brazos.

- Eres un chico bastante perspicaz –alabó al muchacho- y he de reconocer que al natural ganas muchísimo más que en pantalla –sonrió.

Al Uchiha esa sonrisa le resultó tremendamente sospechosa. No le gustaba esa persona, pero necesitaba el trabajo a toda costa. Tenía que quitarse la fama que se había creado en las últimas películas que había protagonizado anteriormente y el guión de esa producción le había encantado nada más leerlo cuando su agente se lo entregó. De ahí que se presentara al casting, aún más sabiendo quién era el director de la misma. Lo que no esperaba era que Danzou fuese tan desagradable.

- Dime, Itachi ¿Te parezco atractivo? ¿Me encuentras deseable?

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado.

- ¿Es una pregunta trampa? –cuestionó a su vez.

- En absoluto –dijo Danzou al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. A continuación fijó su mirada astuta en el Uchiha- Quiero que seas completamente sincero, Itachi.

El chico no sabía a ciencia cierta si fiarse, pero finalmente lo hizo.

- No, señor. Usted no es mi tipo. Además –agregó- no soy homosexual.

Danzou sonrió. Esa era exactamente la respuesta que estaba esperando.

- En ese caso, realmente será un reto para ti.

Con total parsimonia el hombre volvió a tomar asiento, dejando a un expectante Itachi de pie, a la espera. Pasaron unos interminables segundos antes de que el mayor se dignase a explicarse.

- Mañana por la noche nos encontraremos en el restaurante Akatsuki, a eso de las ocho y media de la noche. Cenaremos y charlaremos. Pasaremos una agradable velada. Y será ahí donde tendrás que ganarte el puesto en esta película.

Itachi frunció el ceño, sin comprender a qué se refería.

- ¿Qué es lo que deberé hacer? –preguntó.

- Seducirme –contestó con simpleza el hombre- Tendrás ese tiempo para conseguirlo. Yo no te gusto, lo cual lo convierte en algo mucho más interesante. Tendrás que emplearte a fondo, actuar como nunca lo has hecho para que al final de la velada yo crea que tu opinión a ese respecto ha cambiado. Debes convencerme de ello. Además –prosiguió- has debido leerte el guión, por lo que ya has comprobado que el papel del chico protagonista es el de enamorar a una joven de la manera más romántica posible, y en todos los sentidos. Y, aparte de todo esto, debes demostrarme que estás a la altura de los rumores, que no eres solamente una cara bonita más, sino que realmente vales para esto. Sólo así conseguirás la fama que andas buscando… y conseguirás este papel. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- No, señor.

- Muy bien. Entonces mañana nos vemos –el hombre recogió los papeles que había dejado sobre la mesa baja y centró su atención en ellos- Puedes marcharte.

El menor salió del lugar sin saber muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Le habría pedido lo mismo al resto de chicos que se habían presentado? Era algo que le reconcomía, igual que el hecho de haber aceptado una oferta de semejante calibre, pero debía conseguir ese papel a cualquier precio, no importaba el cómo. Y si lo que tenía que hacer era enamorar a esa persona, lo haría. No sabía de qué manera, pero lo haría. Salió de los estudios y se dirigió directamente a su piso para poder ensayar tranquilamente.

**/-/**

Al día siguiente, a las ocho y veinticinco, Itachi ya se encontraba en la puerta del restaurante donde había quedado con Danzou. Se atusó un poco el elegante traje oscuro que se había puesto para la ocasión. Nervioso era una palabra que se quedaba corta para explicar cómo se sentía. Suerte que las numerosas clases de interpretación a las que había asistido y su propia experiencia laboral y personal le ayudaban a disimularlo a la perfección. Justo cuando las manecillas de su reloj marcaban las ocho y media, Danzou apareció ante él, puntual, vestido con un esmoquin negro.

- Buenas noches –saludó el hombre.

- Buenas noches, Danzou –respondió con una agradable sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano.

El mayor se quedó impresionado ante el gesto del moreno y devolvió el gesto encantado, admirando la preciosa expresión que bailaba en el rostro del Uchiha quien, en su fuero interno, se felicitó a sí mismo por forzar aquella sonrisa que siempre le había venido tan bien en muchas ocasiones. Y esta no iba a ser una excepción.

- ¿Entramos? –preguntó el hombre, abriéndole la puerta elegantemente.

- Sí. Me han dicho que la comida de este restaurante es exquisita –sonrió de nuevo.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Danzou preguntó al moreno acerca de sus trabajos anteriores, exigiéndole saber anécdotas y demás curiosidades. Gracias a eso, Itachi se sintió con la suficiente confianza como para hablar abiertamente de ello, añadiendo algún que otro toque intrigante a la historia, ya fuese a través de comentarios o de su lenguaje corporal. Y no sólo eso. El Uchiha se mostró más que predispuesto a saber más acerca de la conocida trayectoria de su acompañante. Insistió en saber hasta el dato más minúsculo, y se mostró excitado ante cada insignificante detalle que Danzou añadía a su relato.

Poco a poco el ambiente se fue relajando, haciendo que los dos hombres se sumergiesen en una conversación distendida y, en cierto modo, banal. Ambos se mostraban cómodos en sus respectivas posiciones. Más aún, Itachi comprobó con regocijo que Danzou se mostraba más que predispuesto a escucharle, haciendo comentarios donde los creía necesarios. Incluso el moreno comprobó que, de vez en cuando, un brillo peculiar aparecía en los ojos del mayor, justo cuando él le miraba entrecerrando sus pestañas, o cuando lamía la copa con su lengua antes de beber de ella. El Uchiha estaba ganando terreno a gran velocidad, y Danzou se estaba dejando.

Así llegaron al postre. El pelilargo pidió con educación probar del plato de Danzou. El mayor accedió, instando a Itachi a hacerlo.

- ¿Podrías dármelo tú mismo? No quiero manchar mi cuchara de chocolate.

Danzou se quedó paralizado ante la petición, pero reaccionó con rapidez. Separó un trozo con su cuchara y se la ofreció al Uchiha. Éste se introdujo el cubierto en la boca, sin apartar la mirada del director. Según sacaba el pequeño metal de su boca, el Uchiha la lamió con soltura, limpiando el chocolate que había quedado adherido a ella y haciendo que Danzou se tensase aún más. A continuación, como si no hubiese pasado nada, Itachi comentó que estaba delicioso y se centró en su propio postre. Danzou no contestó. Parecía haberse levantado un muro de tensión entre ellos dos. Comieron sus postres en completo silencio y a más velocidad de la que había transcurrido el resto de la cena. Cuando acabaron Danzou pidió la cuenta.

- La verdad es que la comida estaba exquisita. Tenían razón en cuanto a este sitio –dijo mientras colocaba la servilleta encima de la mesa- ¿A ti qué te ha parecido? –preguntó en tono seductor, acercándose a su acompañante.

En ese momento, el camarero llegó con la cuenta, impidiendo al mayor contestar a la pregunta que tan nervioso le había puesto y obligando al Itachi a retirarse hacia atrás. Tras pagar, los dos hombres salieron a la calle y Danzou consiguió hablar.

- ¿Te apetece que nos tomemos una copa en mi apartamento?

- Me encantaría.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Esa sonrisa sería capaz de hacer que hasta el mismísimo Polo Norte se derritiera en segundos. Danzou estaba deseoso por llegar ya al piso y tener al menor sólo para él, en la intimidad.

El moreno sabía que tenía al otro hombre comiendo de su mano, se le notaba en los gestos y en las miradas que le dedicaba. El papel era suyo, sólo tenía que hacer un esfuerzo más y su vida daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Siguió al director hasta su coche deportivo de dos plazas y, tras montarse y arrancar, se encaminaron hacia el barrio más lujoso de la ciudad, donde vivían las personas más importantes e influyentes.

- Y aquí es donde se encuentra mi humilde morada –señaló el mayor con altanería.

La pareja se bajó del auto y fue hacia el portal del edificio. En el ascensor la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, e Itachi sonrió de satisfacción por dentro, decidiendo torturar un poco más a su acompañante, acercándose más a él. Al minuto, llegaron al piso y Danzou abrió la puerta. Dejó pasar al joven primero.

El moreno escuchó la puerta del apartamento cerrarse al mismo tiempo que unos brazos le apresaban por detrás. Las manos de Danzou volaron hacia los botones de su camisa, y su boca se dirigió con premura a su pálido cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos que dejaban marcas rojizas. El menor se sobresaltó debido a la rapidez de su acompañante. No se esperaba que fuera tan decidido, pero si eso era lo que quería, no se lo iba a negar, ya que ese hombre tenía la llave de su futuro.

El director abrió la prenda del menor y comenzó a palpar cada centímetro de su bien formado y musculoso pecho. Su respiración entrecortada, debido a la excitación y al ansia que sentía por poseer a esa persona, chocaba contra la nuca de Itachi, quien suspiraba de vez en cuando, incitando al mayor a que prosiguiera.

El Uchiha se dejó hacer, fingiendo los gemidos para que su acompañante siguiera haciendo con él lo que quisiese. De repente, sintió que el mayor se pegaba a él y notó su prominente erección apretándose contra su trasero. El chico no pudo evitar tensarse un poco, ya que nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre, por lo que no sabía muy bien cómo desenvolverse. Lo único que tenía claro era que no debía parar de gemir y actuar para que el director se creyera toda esa farsa. En ese momento, notó el aliento de Danzou en su oído, lo que le puso la piel de gallina.

- ¿No crees que estaríamos mejor en la cama? –preguntó, ansioso.

Itachi asintió y el mayor le guió hacia su habitación, donde había una cama enorme. "_Bastante_ _grande __para __una __sola __persona_", pensó el moreno en el instante en que su amante le recostaba en la cama y le desabrochaba el pantalón. Sin dilación el mayor comenzó a palparle el pene con la intención de hacer que despertase. El Uchiha se sorprendió, notándose a sí mismo extraño ante la manera en que el hombre le tocaba. No le gustaba ser el inexperto en las relaciones sexuales, ni tampoco no ser quien llevase las riendas del asunto. No obstante, al poco tiempo su miembro se irguió, exigiendo una atención que Danzou estaba más que dispuesto a darle. Le bajó aún más el pantalón, junto con el bóxer, y sin más miramientos se llevó el pene de Itachi a la boca, provocando un fuerte gemido en el menor, sorprendido por lo rápido de su compañero. Ese viejo verde sabía lo que hacía, no cabía duda. Pero aún faltaba algo.

- Danzou –llamó con voz ronca.

Cuando el hombre le miró, Itachi agarró su rostro con delicadeza y le besó con fingido deseo. Aprovechó la momentánea confusión del mayor para introducirle con total descaro la lengua en su boca, buscando la del otro. A su vez, se impulsó para hacer quedar al moreno sentado sobre la cama, quedando él montado a horcajadas sobre las piernas del director. Sus manos, veloces, se dirigieron a los pantalones de su amante y desabrocharon el cinturón, bajaron la cremallera y liberaron el erguido miembro que esperaba por él. Aún montado sobre él, Itachi comenzó a masturbarle lentamente. Danzou dejó escapar un gemido de placer, agarrando a su vez el despierto miembro del Uchiha. De esa manera pasaron los minutos, mientras los dos hombres escuchaban de fondo sus agitadas respiraciones, algún que otro gemido, y el incesante sonido de sus penes siendo estimulados. Itachi ya cantaba victoria cuando, en un inesperado movimiento, Danzou le tumbó sobre la cama, bocarriba.

- Aún queda lo mejor, Itachi.

El hombre se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y de un tirón despojó al Uchiha de su ropa inferior. Se tumbó sobre él y le hizo subir una de sus piernas hasta su cintura. Segundos después, Itachi sintió un fino y arrugado dedo inmiscuirse en su intimidad. El Uchiha no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza y desagrado.

- ¿Es tu primera vez, amor?

El pelilargo no contestó, y Danzou sonrió al saberse el primero en profanar el trasero de semejante dulzura.

- No te preocupes. Puedo llegar a ser muy tierno si me lo propongo.

Itachi tragó saliva con dificultad. Ahí radicaba el problema: suponía que Danzou no se mostraría blando con él. En cuestión de minutos un segundo y un tercer dedo se abrieron paso en el trasero de Itachi, quien hasta ese momento había sabido controlar su cuerpo para no dejar traslucir el dolor y la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo.

- Ya es el momento –anunció Danzou.

En un movimiento fugaz el mayor abrió las piernas de Itachi completamente, se acomodó entre ellas y, ayudándose con una mano, metió la punta de su pene en la entrada del Uchiha.

- A la de tres entraré por completo, ¿de acuerdo? –avisó- Uno, dos,…

Pero el tres nunca llegó. Itachi se arqueó con rapidez en el instante en que Danzou le empaló, haciendo que su respiración se cortase. Una suave risa llegó hasta sus oídos.

- Es mejor así, créeme –dijo con suavidad- De otra manera te habrías tensado al llegar al tres.

"_Maldito __cabrón_" pensó Itachi con rencor. Su trasero le ardía y dolía a partes iguales. Estaba convencido de que le había desgarrado… y ni siquiera habían empezado a hacerlo.

- Bueno –comentó Danzou como por casualidad- ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Agarró la nuca del moreno y le besó con fuerza al tiempo que apretaba su cadera contra el Uchiha. El dolor hizo que el menor abriese la boca y los ojos, dispuesto a emitir un sonido de protesta. Pero Danzou fue más rápido y, a gran velocidad, penetró la boca del chico. Itachi emitió un gemido que pretendía ser de placer. Sabía lo que a ese hombre le gustaba, lo que a ese hombre le ponía, y también confiaba en saber lo que estimularía a ese hombre para que acabase cuanto antes con lo que estaba haciendo.

Los minutos pasaron, pero nada cambiaba. Danzou había resultado demostrar una gran fuerza y aguante físico. Sometía al Uchiha bajo su cuerpo, metiéndose en su trasero y saliendo con energía y fuerza, al tiempo que su lengua jugueteaba con la del menor. De vez en cuando hacía círculos con su miembro, demostrando a Itachi que el dolor que sentía no era nada comparado con el que podía proponerse que sintiera.

Cuando el Uchiha pensó que no aguantaría más, Danzou aceleró el ritmo, chocando con brutalidad contra sus nalgas para introducirse al máximo en el joven actor. Estaba cerca, quería correrse, quería acabar de follar al Uchiha a lo grande, porque algo le decía que esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría de hacerlo.

Con una última estocada, Danzou eyaculó en el interior de Itachi, gruñendo de satisfacción al sentir su semen salir a presión, llenando el trasero del joven. Aun habiendo acabado, se mantuvo preso en el moreno unos minutos más, disfrutando de la sensación de opresión que sentía en su sexo.

- No ha estado nada mal –comentó el mayor.

Con la respiración ya tranquila se acercó a los labios de Itachi y le besó. Salió de su interior y desvió sus labios al pálido cuello del chico. Bajó por su cuerpo, lamiendo a su paso la nívea piel, hasta que llegó a su miembro.

- Me había olvidado por completo de ti –dijo, dirigiéndose al sexo del Uchiha.

Sin más se lo metió en la boca, dispuesto a tomar el segundo postre en la noche. Itachi se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo derecho. Se sentía no sólo dolorido físicamente, sino también en su orgullo. Estaba asqueado consigo mismo. Pero ya estaba hecho, y no había vuelta atrás. Dejó que Danzou le comiese el sexo con displicencia mientras se repetía mentalmente que ya quedaba poco para que esa pesadilla acabase…

/-/

El moreno abrió los ojos con pesadez, intentando ubicarse y recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, despertando un gesto de profundo asco en su rostro. Se irguió un poco, encontrando a su lado a la persona con la que se había acostado la noche anterior. El Uchiha sintió ganar de vomitar. Sabía que lo que había hecho no era moral ni ético, y que no se le olvidaría en la vida. Pero todo lo había hecho por su carrera artística. Se levantó con cautela de la cama, intentando no despertar a la otra persona y se vistió rápidamente, sin ponerse aún los zapatos. Fue al salón a por un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo. Escribió su número de teléfono y lo dejó en la mesa. Así, Danzou le llamaría para decirle cuándo tendría que ir a empezar el rodaje de la película. Ahora sí, tenía que irse de allí. Fue a la entrada, se colocó sus zapatos y cerró la puerta tan despacio como pudo para no hacer ningún tipo de sonido. Suspiró y se encaminó a su casa. Ya sólo le quedaba esperar a la llamada.

Los días pasaron y la desesperación de Itachi era cada vez más patente. Se pasaba las horas en el sofá de su apartamento con el teléfono fijo y el móvil al lado para contestar tan rápido como sonaran. Pero nadie llamó. Cansado, y tras una semana esperando una respuesta, decidió acercarse hasta los estudios y pedir en persona explicaciones al director.

Al llegar, le recibió la misma muchacha que el día del cásting.

- Buenas tardes, ¿el señor Danzou se encuentra aquí?

- Sí, pero ahora mismo está en pleno rodaje. Lo siento, tendrá que esperar –respondió la joven educadamente.

- ¿Rodaje? ¿Qué rodaje? –el Uchiha no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

- El de su nueva película, por supuesto. Hace poco fueron los cástings para elegir al chico protagonista.

- Lo sé, estuve aquí. Lo que no sabía era que el rodaje ya había comenzado.

- Así es. Si es tan amable, siéntese ahí a esperar, por favor –le indicó.

Itachi hizo caso omiso y se dirigió, claramente enfadado, al lugar donde estaba la persona que le había engañado, que le había hecho sentirse la peor persona del mundo y que le había prometido algo que no le había dado.

- ¡Espere! No puede pasar –le advirtió el personal de seguridad de la puerta.

- Tengo que ver al director ahora mismo –dijo con voz fría y oscura.

- No puede ser. Está ocupado.

- Me da igual, voy a entrar.

Intentó apartar al hombre para poder abrir la puerta y en ese momento Danzou apareció.

- ¿Qué son todos estos gritos? Así no puedo trabajar en condiciones –se quejó- Oh, Itachi, cuánto tiempo, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó sonriente.

El Uchiha quiso matarle ahí mismo. ¿Cómo podía comportarse así después de lo que le había hecho, de lo que le había prometido?

- Quiero hablar contigo –miró al guardia- en privado.

- Claro, pasa –le ofreció el director.

Itachi entró en la amplia sala donde Danzou le había recibido la primera vez, con la diferencia de que, en esos momentos, todos los decorados estaban montados, y había muchísima gente yendo de un lado para otro: unos con los trajes de los personajes, otros con el maquillaje. Era el típico ajetreo de una grabación. Pero no estaba ahí para admirar las labores del equipo, estaba ahí para encarar a Danzou.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme? Tengo un poco de prisa. Como podrás observar, tengo una película que sacar adelante.

- Me prometiste que si te seducía me darías el papel protagonista.

- ¡Ah! Eso, jajajaja –se echó a reír- no pensé que caerías en algo así, Itachi. Sabía de sobra que ansiabas este papel y por eso te lo propuse, pero en ningún momento me planteé dártelo. Antes de que te presentaras ya tenía elegido al protagonista de mi película, el chico que entró antes que tú.

- Me acosté contigo –inquirió, más enfadado aún.

- ¿Y? Una alegría que me llevé para el cuerpo. Por cierto, al irte tan rápido de mi apartamento no pude decirte el buen culo que tienes –dijo con total normalidad.

El menor se quedó paralizado, helado. En ese momento dejó de ver y escuchar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sentía ira, frustración y asco, muchísimo asco hacia la persona que tenía delante; pero más asco se tenía a sí mismo por haber caído tan bajo como para acostarse con ese individuo, dejando que le usara de semejante manera.

- Mira, chico, el mundo del espectáculo es así. No te lo tomes tan a pecho –le dio una palmada en el hombro- bueno, me voy a grabar, que ya he perdido mucho tiempo. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Itachi -le zarandeó suavemente- Por cierto, cierra la puerta al salir –y se alejó.

El Uchiha salió del lugar una vez se recompuso con la lección aprendida de una manera bastante drástica. Y es que el mundo del espectáculo no era como lo describían en las revistas y en los programas dedicados a destripar todos los secretos del mundo del cine. Era un mundo cruel, interesado y egoísta en el que todo valía y las personas sólo constituían objetos de usar y tirar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y<strong>**bien? ****¡Espero ****que ****os ****haya ****gustado ****este ****fic! ****(que ****realmente ****me ****ha ****supuesto ****un ****reto muy duro,****porque ****Danzou****…****. ****Ugh ****xD). ****Y ****sobre ****todo ****espero ****poder ****leer ****todas ****vuestras ****historias ****en ****los ****próximos ****días****;)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
